thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Varian
Varian is a young alchemist who appears as a recurring character, later a major character in Tangled: The Series. He later serves as the main antagonist for the second half of the first season until he redeems himself in the third season. Background Personality Varian is an intelligent scientist, inventor, and alchemist. He does not believe in magic and tends to solve problems through scientific means. However, his experiments were confused as magic, which makes others believe that he is some kind of wizard. He has good intentions and wanted to make his father proud of him for his creations. He has heard about the princess' hair along with his father and the villagers and also shows respect to the royal family, as he bows to Rapunzel and calls her "Your Highness" until he was told to just call her Rapunzel. Despite his intellect, he is pretty naive and sometimes overlooks his plans and inventions. While he has a gift of inventing and alchemy, his creations usually backfire and cause more chaos than good. Besides inventing and alchemy, he enjoys reading about the adventures of Flynn Rider. He became Flynn's biggest fan for his bravery and combat skills, but the excitement of his hero had him confuse Eugene Fitzherbert as Flynn Rider when Eugene used the name in his life of crime. He quickly trusts Eugene with his secret hot water machines, and tries to assure him that it's under control when Eugene expresses his concerns about how unstable the machines really are. When the machines start to cause mayhem, he did try to turn them down but nearly got hurt in the process. After his home and village fell to the ground and the machines got destroyed, he shows regret for his actions and for letting his father down. Varian is shown to be very kind, supportive, and understanding. He is also constantly willing to help others in need, attempting to find a solution to the black rocks before they reach the castle, and rushing to aid when he apparently sees Stan in danger of drowning in "The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne". The events of "Queen for a Day", however, have left Varian hurt after his father was encased in an amber he accidentally formed out of the black rocks. His heart is then filled with rage and an obsession for revenge after feeling betrayed by Rapunzel for turning her back on him during his time of need; as well an urge to save his father. Varian's dark turn left him a much more selfish person, focused on proving himself able to save his father, even at the expense of others. Despite Rapunzel's attempts to make amends with Varian by aiding him to get the Sundrop Flower, Varian betrays Rapunzel as soon as he gets what he wants from her. Even when Rapunzel tried to heal Varian's heart with her apology and promising to help him save his father, the barriers that Varian placed around him, so he wouldn't get hurt the same way again, prevented him from listening to reason. Varian also proves himself to be capable of being ruthless in achieving his goals, manipulating and attacking people if necessary. After stealing the sun drop failed, Varian sets out to force Rapunzel into helping him free his father by means of assaulting the kingdom, only to fail. It should, however, be noted that Varian had spent months in complete isolation prior to committing crimes against Corona, which very likely had a deteriorating effect on his mental health. Even after learning that not even Rapunzel's hair could help him free his father, Varian remains committed to making his father proud of him, no matter what it takes. In his anger, Varian has shown his abusive side by transforming his pet raccoon, Ruddiger, into a monster against his will. After about a year later though, Varian showed deep remorse and shame for his past deeds and believed that he could never be forgiven, which was why he teamed up with the Separatists of Saporia to erase everyone's memories so that he could have a fresh start and be friends with Rapunzel again. However, by Rapunzel's compassion and the Separatists' change of plans, Varian turned over a new leaf and helped the princess and her friends save Corona. His rekindled friendship with Rapunzel gave him back his father. Via Cassandra's red rocks, it has been shown that Varian's greatest fear is his father being encased in amber again and the people of Corona declaring him a traitor and telling him he deserves to be unable to free Quirin for his past crimes. It is also revealed that Varian still harbors guilt over everything he has done and still believes that the citizens of Corona will hate him more than ever. He also considers himself ordinary in comparison to Rapunzel. With Rapunzel's help, however, Varian manages to tackle his fear and save the kingdom from the red rocks, being hailed as a hero by Rapunzel and the citizens of Corona. Even after being abducted by Cassandra, Varian expresses sympathy for what she went through and attempts to get through to her, which is ironically what Queen Arianna attempted with him after he had captured her. He even relates to her, admitting that the path of hatred may feel good at first but will slowly lead to the person losing their mind and conscience, having evidently went through the same thing. Aside from this, Varian's bravery manifests again, with him refusing to tell Cassandra the third incantation despite not knowing what she will do to him if he does not comply. He is also revealed to have an extremely good memory, being capable of fully memorizing the Demanitus Scroll. Additionally, Varian is implied to be a bit mischievous, tricking Eugene into thinking that him touching a part of the hot air balloon he built will cause it to explode. Trivia * Varian meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts, The Lion Guard, Princess Elena, Sooty, their friends and the Letterlanders in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Tangled: The Series. * Varian will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. * Varian is great friends with Hiro Hamada since they're both inventors and went through anger moments of their relatives' fates. Gallery Varian (1).jpg|Varian's old look from Season 1 Screenshot_2019-10-19-17-58-07-1.png|Varian as a kid Wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-P1M.jpg Varian_introduced.png|Varian's first appearance. They...will...pay.png|Varian swears revenge Varian_watching_with_evil_delight.JPG.jpg Varian's_evil_grin.JPG.jpg Shall_we_get_started_.png Varian_Evil.jpg|A vengeful Varian attacks Rapunzel Secret_of_the_Sun_Drop_33.jpg|Varian is arrested Varian3.png Varian7.png Varian65.png|Varian seems to have some regrets about attacking his former friends with a chemical bomb Varian135.png|Varian feeling truly ashamed and remorseful of his actions Varian122.png|Varian betrays the Saporians Varian312.png|Varian becomes friends with Rapunzel again Varian38.png|Varian with Xavier Day_of_the_Animals_-_Rapunzel,_Varian,_Angry_and_Red.jpg|Varian with Rapunzel, Kiera and Catalina Day of the Animals (4).jpg Day_of_the_Animals_-_Angry,_Rapunzel,_Varian_and_Rad.jpg Be Very Afraid (56).jpg|Varian with his father, Quirin Cassandra's Revenge (14).jpg|Varian trying to get through to Cassandra RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge_(2).jpg|Varian is carry by Lance. Varian172.png Category:Betrayers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Unwanted characters Category:Genius Category:Disney Villains Category:Preteens Category:Sadistic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former villains Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Remorseful characters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Jeremy Jordan Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Singing Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Antagonist